A Gem Wedding!
by FunnyFerdyAlly13
Summary: It's Pearl and "Mystery Girl's" wedding! But with Garnet coming undone, a love triangle erupting between Lapis, Peridot and Jasper, and Greg and Amethyst arguing about who's playing the music, this special day runs all but smoothly... Contains PearlXMysteryGirl, LapisXJasper, mild LapisXPeridot and StevenXConnie *RATED M FOR SHAMELESS SMUT LATER ON*


**Hey, guys! So this fanfic is an AU (sort of). Here, gems are more human-like than they appear in the show – they are anatomically correct (to a certain point, you'll see what I mean later) but are still unfamiliar with human rituals and traditions, even if they do choose to take part in them. It takes place in the future, where in my timeline**

 **WARNING: This fic includes PearlXMystery Girl (who I have named Sugar), RubyXSapphire, StevenXConnie and JasperXLapis *as well as mild PeridotXLapis*. If these ships offend you in anyway, and I'm sure they will offend some, please stop reading now and keep hate comments to yourself. I respect other ships and I hope readers will respect mine.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

Pearl remembered this tux. It was the one she wore when she, Steven and Greg travelled to that fancy hotel and all shared a dance with each other in the lobby. It was the tux she had worn when she sang that ballad about Rose, the love of her life, and how she could never move on. Pearl chuckled to herself. Rose… how she loved her so much. So dearly.

But she loved Sugar just as much and if possible, maybe even more. And this love was even better – it was reciprocated. It had been 5 years since they had met at that concert back in Beach City, where Pearl had awkwardly shook her hand and talked about how she loved her hair and saved her planet. Looking back, Pearl never thought it would turn out the way it has. She never would have imagined that she would tell Sugar about the Crystal Gems and how they were at war with Homeworld and the Earth was in trouble, but alas, she did.

The war had calmed down now. Was it still going on? Of course – but many Homeworld gems had abandoned their mission to destroy Earth. Even Jasper, Pink Diamond's most loyal quartz soldier, had managed to be redeemed by Steven, which was something that amazed all the Crystal Gems – especially Lapis. It seemed like so long ago but it was not… Pearl was relieved to be able to finally enjoy some of her time on Earth, and today, would be the happiest day of her life.

Pearl looked herself up and down in the mirror, frowning. She was so lanky and stick-like… how Sugar could find her attractive was beyond her. Amethyst always teased Pearl about her nose too, but Sugar insisted it was cute. And according to her, she couldn't resist a girl with a "pixie cut" (whatever that was, Pearl had no idea). Despite her modestly about herself, Pearl had to admit one thing – she looked damn good in a tux. All she needed was her top hat to finish the ensemble off.

Steven creaked open the door to Pearl's dressing room. "Mind if I come in?" he asked, sticking his head out slightly.

"Of course, Steven. I'm all ready!" Pearl told him enthusiastically.

"You nervous?" Steven pondered affectionally, smiling at her.

"Not as much as I thought I'd be" she admitted. "but that might change once I see her."

Steven beamed. He had already told Pearl before countless times, but he was so happy for her. He knew how painful it was when she was in love with his mom, and to see her this crazy about another person who felt the same way made his heart flutter the same way Sugar made Pearl's.

"I haven't seen her yet," said Steven. "But Amethyst told me she looks beautiful."

"She always does," Pearl stated proudly, gently blushing. "Is she ready?"

"Yeah, Garnet said that we should be starting in about half an hour. That's when everyone should be here."

Pearl had invited all of her family – Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, and some of the other residents she knew from Beach City like Connie and her family. The rest were invited by Steven, who just wanted to fill up the seats. Sugar hadn't invited any of her family because apparently they didn't get along, so there were no guests on her list. Pearl had complained about this to her, but the argument didn't go far. Sugar compared it to Pearl inviting the Homeworld Gems and that quickly shut her up. Pearl was just annoyed, since it was her who wanted to have this odd ceremony in the first place. Two gems would never be found marrying each other under the same circumstances.

Although she wasn't initially, Pearl was excited about her wedding now. The way Sugar described it – the bonding of two people in eternal love – seemed so wonderful to Pearl. Sugar may have been a human, and she would not live forever as Pearl would, but Pearl never thought about that. All she remembered were Sugar's words that repeated in Pearl's head every day… "I will love you with every ounce in my heart, forever and always, even after death parts us."

She was so fucking in love, and she couldn't wait to make her hers. 

**This is kinda shitty, I know, but I didn't know how to start it to be honest. Anyway, please let me know what you think in the reviews! If there's enough feedback asking me to continue, you bet I will! Because I found this quite fun to write :3 Next chapter will feature Lapis, Peridot and Jasper most likely, and how their "dynamic"/situation will affect the wedding. XD**


End file.
